Forgive Me
by pinklillies89
Summary: How many times will Ginny Malfoy forgive her husband for cheating on her... sad ending... very sad


**"Forgive Me"**

"Gin, I'm sorry. Just please don't go."

"You cheated and lied to me Draco. Again. How can I not go?" Ginny said throwing her clothes into a duffle bag she had pulled from their closet. '_His closet._' She reminded herself.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry."

**Can you forgive me again?**

"Remember, I forgave you last time and look…" She choked back tears. "It happened again. You said it wouldn't happen again."

**I don't know what I said**

"It's just that… Ginny the family I grew up with… it was okay to cheat on your wife. That's what I was taught. Its nothing personal."

**But I didn't mean to hurt you**

"Nothing personal?" She asked in disbelief, "Nothing personal? How the fuck can that not be personal Draco? I am your wife. We got married and agreed to respect and love each other until the day we die. Sure I always thought it would be longer than that. I mean when we got married I thought we were perfect for each other. And then when I found out we were having a baby… I thought life was gonna be perfect." Ginny zipped up the duffle and walked to the door. "Just answer me one thing. Why? Why did you cheat on me?"

"Maybe its because I don't want to be married and have a baby. Maybe I want to be 21 again and single with out the obligations." Draco yelled.

"So that's all we are Draco?" She gestured towards her stomach her voice oddly quiet. "Obligations?"

**I heard the words come out  
I felt like I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you**

"Maybe you two are!" He yelled still.

**Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken**

With that Ginny opened the door and walked out. Not saying anything. Draco walked towards the bedroom and stopped as he heard the car take off down the street. The only reason he had bought her the damn muggle car is because she couldn't disapparate when she was pregnant.

--

A few hours later.

Draco had slept without sleeping. He was in daze not believing, he had worked so hard to keep it a secret. How could he tell her that he still loved her with him believing her. Draco wasn't sure why he had cheated on Ginny but still why had she come to work on that day?

-- Flashback --

"Tiffany we have to end this."

"Why?" She asked. She was currently draped over his body, they had just had sex on his desk for the millionth time in three weeks. He looked over at the clock and saw it was almost two.

"I love Ginny, I shouldn't treat her like this."

Tiffany kissed him roughly then pulled away. "You're saying you want to give this all up?"

"Yes." Tiffany kissed him again trying to persuade him with her lips just as Ginny walked in. Draco looked over at her breaking the kiss and saw the shock and realization dawn on her face.

"Ginny-" But she ran. And hell, she ran pretty damn fast for a pregnant woman.

-- End Flashback --

'_But why? Why did she come to my work and insist on seeing me despite my secretary's pleas that I was busy and not to be disturbed?'_ Draco was shocked out of his wonders by the phone ringing. He thought for a minute about not answering but then he thought that it might be Ginny.

He ran towards the phone and when he answered it, remembering their first phone call together.

-- Flashback --

Draco was working intently on his aurors case wondering where his father was now that he had escaped Azkaban and trying to keep his thoughts off of a certain fiery redhead when the phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked uncertainly.

"How did you know I loved sunflowers?" Asked a curious voice on the other end of the line.

"I have my ways."

"Using your powers for evil at the ministry again, are we Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny asked, playing with him.

"I hardly call threatening your brother with certain pictures to find out your favorite flower evil Ginny." He heard her laugh on the other end.

"Well, I am surprised he knew."

"Oh, he didn't. Hermione told me at lunch."

"You went to lunch with Hermione?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Well she is your best friend, I figured I should get to know her better if I want to know you better."

"We haven't been out on a first date yet and you want to be friends with all my friends? How do you know I will even like getting to know the real Draco Malfoy? Isn't someone a little cocky?"

"Not cocky, confident. I'll pick you up at 8 on Friday."

"That is definitely confident Draco. See you then."

-- End Flashback --

But it wasn't her voice on the other end. "Hello? Is this Mister Draco Malfoy? The husband of Mrs. Ginerva Malfoy?" Said an unrecognizable voice on the other end.

"Um yeah."

"Mister Malfoy you need to come down to St. Mungos right away. Your wife is here, she's been in a terrible accident." The man was still talking when Draco popped up on the other side of the check-in emergency desk.

"What happened?"

"Well apparently she had been driving down the road when a drunk driver came along and hit your wife head on." '_The baby._' Draco panicked.

"What room is she in?"

"1193, but-" Draco was off running.

Draco found the room and saw Ginny laying there. He ran up to her, "Ginny, Ginny, I am so sorry. This is all my fault."

She smiled softly at him. "I love you." Ginny whispered and closed her eyes. Then an annoying sort of buzzing sound came from one of the machines hooked up to her.

**I'd give anything now  
to hear those words from you**

Nurses and doctors apperated(sp?) from all sides and rushed him out of the room.

"Sir all you can do for her is sit out here and wait." One of the nurses said kindly.

Draco sat down in the hard chair and put his hands on his face leaning forward.

**Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.**

'Please,' Draco thought. 'Let the baby live, please.' He didn't ask for Ginny's life to be saved because he didn't think she was in danger of dying.

**'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me**

A few hours later Draco woke up from an uneasy and uncomfortable nap by someone nudging him. He glared up but saw it was the doctor and smiled lightly.

The doctor didn't return it. "Sir I'm sorry. But we could only save one of the babies."

Draco looked up in shock. "What? One of?"

"Did you not know? Your wife was pregnant with twins and our charts showed that she learned this at 1pm today." Draco's thoughts rushed back to earlier that day. Ginny had come into the office to tell them that they were having twins and she found him… like that. '_Ginny, I love you Ginny what will I do without you?_'

**I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive**

He sank into his seat and buried his face in his hands. "I don't think I can keep that baby. I am not much of a father."

"Would you like to see the surviving baby? It's in the ICU but I think it will be okay if you see her." Draco nodded his head and followed him numbly. He walked in and saw the tiniest baby he had ever seen. She had short little red hairs that look exactly like her mothers.

Then all at once the baby looked up at him with big chocolate brown eyes and he new that he was instantly in love with his new baby girl. 'I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Please forgive me.'

**So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.**

Draco stood above his departed wife's grave with his five year old daughter and laid Ginny's favorite flowers, sunflowers, on the ground.

"I love you Ginny and I am so sorry. Will you forgive me?" And he tugged the hand of his daughter and they walked home.

**And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you absolutely hated it! Just give me constructive criticism to make my next one-shot (if there is one) better than this one. So once again I say PLEASE! I lub u though for at least reading it!**


End file.
